Sleep, Glorious Sleep
by AdventureBound
Summary: Woody can't sleep. Buzz X Woody fluffyness, one shot, warning for TS3 spoilers! Re-rated this to a T just to be safe!


Hey all, bet your getting pretty bored of me now! But hell here I am with another one shot, possibly could be more...Not sure whether to continue it or not.

You'll be happy to know I have a few more stories in my head! Watch out for those!

Hope you like this one, another attempt at being funny!

Enjoy! Buzz X Woody Fluffyness!

* * *

"Night everyone." Buzz said, walking towards Bonnie's bed. Bonnie was away with her family and so most of the toys weren't around, the Potatohead's, Slinky, Trixie, Buttercup and Rex had all gone with Bonnie, thankfully it seemed a little quieter around here and the group rarely had any arguments.

Since most nights everyone had to squash into Bonnie's bed with her, Buzz and Woody had made the first move in saying that they'd have the bed to themselves, seeing as the other toys could spread out a bit more.

There were a few objections, most notably Hamm who was direly disappointed but, had found a nice even more comfy open sock draw to sleep in – after Woody had pointed it out of course.

"Who's on light switch duty tonight?" Woody asked, looking about the group. None of them answered and Woody sighed, this was the third time running he'd done it.

"Stand back oh hero of mine, I'll do it." Buzz said, standing atop the bed. He jumped down, landing one foot on a Barbie car, rolling towards the wall, hitting the beach ball, flipping up and turning off the switch, landing back on the floor with two feet and his wings out.

Woody rolled his eyes and waited for him to come over. "How would I have ever managed?"

Buzz nudged him slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "What's up with you today? You've been grouchy since we woke up this morning…"

"I'm fine Buzz…"

"Yeah and I'm not Buzz Lightyear, I'm Santa Claws."

"Funny you do look a lot like him."

"Minus the fact I'm several HUNDRED years younger than him, more dashing and sweet and marvellous and…"

"Buzz!" Woody snapped, Buzz stopped playing and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay Woody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just tired…"

"Okay…Well let's go to bed."

"I've been trying to…"

"Well if you let me know what's eating you, I'll let you get on with it?"

"Buzz!"

"Woody!"

"Argh!" Woody cracked and threw his arms in the air. "I'm going to bed."

"I told you to an hour ago…" Buzz said as Woody climbed the sheets, Woody stopping mid way and looking back at him incredulously.

"You so did not!"

"I so did!"

"When? I never heard!"

"I said 'Woody, babe, go…"

"Babe?" Woody interrupted.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's right with that?"

"I asked first."

"I just don't like babe…" Woody said plainly, turning back to carry on climbing.

"Okay then sweet cheeks." Buzz smirked and tapped his ass.

"Buzz!" Woody lost his grip, falling back down; luckily Buzz was on the ball tonight and caught him.

"Why Woody your blushing!" Buzz smirked again, Woody was not amused.

"That was NOT funny Buzz Lightyear."

"I thought it was."

"Well I didn't and I just want to go bed!"

"Then go!" Buzz reiterated, putting him down. "I'm not stopping you am I?"

"Just don't…"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Buzz laughed, this time his turn to interrupt the cowboy.

"Fine." Woody watched him for a moment, Buzz held his hands up, stepping back.

As Woody started to climb, he stopped again and turned back. "And not sweet cheeks either."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's right…Of for god's sake…Can we continue this up there? My arms are aching."

"Fine by me lover."

"Buzz!"

"What's wrong with…"

"Buzz!" Woody grabbed his arm, still clinging on to the sheet as he was, pulling Buzz close. "Bed…" Woody whispered. At least there Buzz would talk all he wanted and Woody could pretend to listen…In his sleep.

They finally clambered up the bed; Woody was walking towards the pillows when Buzz swung him around held him bent over.

"Woodykins?"

"NO!" Woody was adamant about that one. Standing himself back up, Buzz wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. Their kiss was passionate; even though Woody was in a bad mood he could never resist one of Buzz's kisses. When the kiss broke, Woody gasped for breath for a second whilst Buzz pulled back the sheets, climbing in and getting comfy, patting the space next to him as Woody turned around, his arms crossed his eyebrows raised.

"That was not fair Buzz Lightyear."

"I'm glad you think so Woody…Woodster." He tried. Woody got into bed and pulled the sheets up over them.

"Woody?" Buzz asked, wrapping his arms around him as Woody turned to him, laying his leg over Buzz's thigh.

"Yes Buzz…" Woody closed his eyes and tried to sink into sleep before Buzz could answer…

"Love you cowboy." Buzz smiled, leaning in slowly and placing a long and tender kiss on his forehead, resting his own forehead against Woody's after he'd finished.

Woody sighed happily, cuddling up to his space ranger. "Love you too."

An hour had passed, then another and another. It was gone 1am and Buzz was fast asleep…Woody wasn't…He turned over again, Buzz must have got the hint, because he turned to his other side, cuddling up to the pillow and pulling the sheets over him.

Woody was desperately tired, he yearned for sleep, he needed it, wanted it, would do absolutely anything for it, yet it wouldn't come to him.

"Oh my god…" Woody said as his eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling. He was hot one minute, then he was cold, he wanted to cuddle Buzz one minute but then he didn't.

"Buzz…" Woody nudged him. "Buzz…" He nudged him again when he didn't reply. "Buzz are you asleep?" He asked again, nudging a little harder. It was all his fault he was wide awake anyway.

"B…" Woody was about to say but stopped when he had a weird idea. Shuffling Buzz ever so gently to the edge of the bed, Woody smirked softly as he was about to push him off.

"Don't even think it cowboy." Buzz said, Woody about planted himself in the ceiling.

"Oh my god Buzz don't do that to me!" Woody sat up, clinging his heart.

"You can talk! You were about to push me off the bed!"

"You wouldn't listen to me!"

"I was asleep!"

"So?"

"So! I wasn't here, I couldn't hear you, and I was in dreamland!"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Barbie…"

"What?"

"What do you think I was dreaming about?"

"Barbie!" Woody huffed, moving back to the middle of the bed with his back to Buzz, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Oh for crying out loud." Buzz moved over to him, tapping his shoulder.

"Woody…"

"Go away!"

"Woody I just want to say I wasn't dreaming, about Barbie…I was dreaming about you!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"You just said you were dreaming about Barbie!" Woody was still under the sheets.

"Can you come out? I feel like I'm talking to myself…"

"Go away!"

"Woody!"

"Buzz!"

"Right…" Buzz yanked the covers off of him, turned him over to face him and straddled his waist, pinning his hands behind his head.

"Look at me!"

"No! Get off me!"

"Not until you listen!"

"I'm listening!"

"No your not, your not looking at…There we go was that so hard?"

"Buzz! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I WAS asleep!"

"Are we back at this again?"

"Apparently so…Now I've lost my train of…Oh yeah! I was not dreaming about Barbie, I was being funny!"

"You're telling me…" Woody huffed, Buzz shook his head, giving in and resting his forehead down on Woody's chest, letting go of his wrists. Woody shuffled out from under him and turned away.

"Listen Woody…Will you talk to me? I want to know what's got you in the foulest of moods tonight…"

"I'm NOT in a mood, I want to SLEEP!"

"Then go to sleep!"

"I'm trying!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Night then."

"Night." Woody finally ended it and there was silence, sweet silence for at least a minute…Woody STILL couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned about five times, Buzz was just dozing and every time he almost fell asleep, Woody wriggled like a caterpillar.

Finally Woody turned on to his back and let his arms fall to his sides. There was a long pause but Woody finally spoke.

"Buzz?"

Buzz debated answering, just to wind him up more, but now he was just miffed at Woody for not talking to him. "Yes Woody…"

"Are you asleep?"

"I hope so."

Woody leant up on one arm looking at him. "Why?"

"Cos in my dreams you're not fidgeting like a rotten caterpillar."

Woody flopped back into the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. There was another long pause…

"Buzz?"

"Yes Woody…" Buzz had his eyes shut, his back to Woody, he wasn't sleeping, just dozing.

"I can't sleep."

"I'd noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just I'd noticed…"

"Is there some hidden meaning behind that?"

"Woody…"

"What?"

"Try doing mathematics in your head."

"Why?"

"It'll bore you to sleep…Always works for me."

Another few moments passed and silence…

"Buzz?"

"Woody…"

"What's the square root of 1000?"

"I haven't the faintest idea…"

"Good…Neither have I…" Woody went silent again, but it didn't take long. Sitting up he looked around.

"What are you doing?" Buzz asked over his shoulder as he began to climb out of bed.

"It's bugging the hell out of now…I need to find a calculator…"

"Because Bonnie really needs one of them in her room…"

"She might have one somewhere!" Woody retaliated. Buzz grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"Lay down now!"

"But…"

"For god's sake Woody, lie down and go to sleep!" Woody stared at him a moment, then finally got back in bed, covering himself again. Buzz turned away once more and once again closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep.

"Buzz?"

Buzz was silent.

"Buzz?" Woody asked again.

Still no answer.

"Fine don't talk to me."

Buzz sighed, sat up and turned to Woody.

"Woody…Why can't you just go to sleep?"

"I want to but I can't!"

"Is something on your mind?"

This time Woody was silent, Buzz took this as a yes, turning to him he scooted closer and laid up on one arm, looking down into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What's bugging you?"

"I…" Woody started, looking up at him but stopping.

"I?" Buzz pushed him to continue, god knows he wouldn't get any sleep until he found out and Woody finally got it off his chest.

"I…I'm broody." Woody finally said.

Buzz was silent for a moment, trying to keep a straight face. "Broody?"

"Yeah you know…I…I want a baby."

"A…Baby…" Buzz tried so hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it. "Oh Woody you crack me up."

"Buzz! This isn't a joke!"

"Woody, we're guys, we're toys and we can't have children."

"I know!" Woody retaliated. "But I'm still…Broody."

"Oh my god…" Buzz turned over again, this time Woody scooted closer to him, putting his arm around Buzz's waist, whispering to his ear.

"We could have a baby if we wanted…"

"I don't want a baby…" Buzz whispered, Woody sat back a little, shocked and hurt but for all the wrong reasons.

"Woody listen…I'm not ready for that yet…Maybe some day but not yet."

"But…"

"No butts. We've got a lot of life left in us yet…Let's save it for when me and you are ready for it."

"But…" Woody pouted, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ah Woody don't cry…" Buzz turned to comfort him but Woody pulled away.

"I guess you'll just wait till you're bored of me and find a Barbie then…"

"Woody for heck's sake, I wasn't dreaming about Barbie!"

"You probably have some fantasy going on in there, some kind of sexual…"

"Woah!" Buzz interrupted. "None of that Woody."

"All of that Buzz! You're probably getting…"

"Woody!" Buzz snapped, angrily.

"I was NOT dreaming of Barbie, I am NOT going to go off with her and furthermore when I say I'm NOT ready for a child I mean it. And furthermore to the furthermore it's not because I don't want to be with you or I'm not planning a lifetime with you, it's because that's just who I am! Deal with it!"

Buzz turned over, angrily pulling the sheets over his shoulder, absolutely determined not to speak to him until he'd got some sleep and was in the right frame of mind again. Woody turned away too, not replying, but letting out soft sobs in between sniffles.

Buzz took it, he could not break. He took it and took it and took it for about a minute, then he broke. Turning over once again to Woody and cuddling up to him, spooning with his cowboy doll.

"Woody…" He whispered gently, Woody sniffed, talking between sobs.

"You…You hate me….I…I just want to create a f-family with you…I l-love y-you…."

"I love you too cowboy, I'm sorry I got angry at you. I want a family with you too…I just want it to be special, not rushed or heat of the moment. Your tired and worn down and not thinking properly."

"I'm sorry…" Woody finally stopped the sobs, turning into his Space Rangers arms and cuddling up to him.

Buzz smoothed his back and wrapped his leg over him, bringing him in as close as he could possibly get… "Don't be sorry; never be sorry for anything…" He whispered.

"Buzz?" Woody sniffled still into his shoulder.

"Yeah Woody?"

"I still can't sleep…"

"Just close your eyes and listen to my voice."

"Okay…" Woody murmured closing his eyes as Buzz rocked him gently.

"Woody…You mean so much to me, I love you with all of my heart and soul and one day when we're really heading towards that inferno again and there really is no hope of survival, when it's the end and there's no looking back…I'll still love you just as much as I do now, I cant imagine my life without you, everything that I was and am now is all thanks to you Woody, you're my hero, my knight in shining armour, the light at the end of the tunnel. I love your smile, your touch, your kindness and generosity, the fact I can feel your love even when you're away with Bonnie or not even in the room…Woody all of this and more is you, I'm such a lucky guy."

"Me too…" Woody whispered in his last sleepy breath before sleep finally took hold of him, Buzz gently pulled back just to make sure he was gone, he was and Buzz sighed in relief.

After a few moments, Buzz was drifting too, he had his arms wrapped so lovingly around Woody, he felt so comfortable and so happy, he leant forward moving gently down to Woody's ear.

"Marry me cowboy?" Buzz asked…Woody purred gently, not responding.

"Damn now I wish you were awake…Why can't I do it when you're awake?"


End file.
